


Leap of Faith

by ghosthargrove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, billy's alive btw, happy boys, something cute post s3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosthargrove/pseuds/ghosthargrove
Summary: Just a cute Harringrove short <3





	Leap of Faith

Night has finally cast its’ dark shadows over Hawkins, and Steve is curled up beside Billy, his fingertips resting against the new scar that marks his chest. It’s strange, laying here after everything that happened. 

Billy should be dead, but instead, he’s plagued by nightmares.

Steve draws in a slow, shaky breath and turns his head, startling when he meets Billy’s blue eyes, which are lit with an odd fire he hasn’t seen in a few days. “We should do something fun this week,” he says quietly, licking his lips, and he tilts his head a little. “Like what, Billy? I mean, not to sound like you or anything, but what’s fun here?” He asks, and Billy snorts, shaking his head as he turns over on his back. “Not here. Definitely not fuckin’ here..” he mutters, trailing off for a moment but rolling over again, a bit fast. Steve blinks at him as his lips brush over his, and he smiles. 

“Let’s go cliff diving in California,” Billy whispers against his lips, and all he can do is nod eagerly.

How could he say no?

  
  
  


A few days later, here they are, pulling up to an abandoned parking lot that is tucked behind a path leading to the cliffs. Billy has more energy than he’s had in days; so much that he just about jumps out of the car and races to the edge. Steve trots up after him not long after, and he can tell he’s nervous by the way he peers down at the frothing waves below, but he can’t wait any longer. He’s  _ home. _ Home where the sun touches his new scars as if she’s asking what happened to him, home where the breeze is warm and the waves call to him.

He does sit back and admire Steve from behind him, and drinks it all in. His eyes make constellations out of the freckles on the other male’s back, just for a moment, and then he closes his eyes. California has never felt better after everything that happened.

As Steve turns around to say something to him, Billy takes off at a sprint, leaping off the edge and flipping toward the water. A laugh bubbles from his lips, spilling into the air as the ocean gets ever closer, her waves parting before him like arms. When he hit them, it felt like a hug, like ‘oh hey, I remember you’. He hadn’t been in her touch since he was a bit younger, a lot less traumatized, and a lot less scarred- but hell he still had it memorized, salt and all. 

And when he resurfaces, he sweeps his curls out of his face and yells, laughing in a way he hasn’t in years. 

When Steve jumps, the ocean takes care to catch him too, and Billy kisses him hard the moment he comes up. Saltwater hides in every corner of his mouth, and with it fresh on his lips, it feels twice as good. There’s a soft gasp for air from Steve, so he lets him go, diving under the water again. He feels free, like everything will be okay. He has Steve and the ocean and the California sun, and he feels so goddamn  _ happy.  _

Steve cradles his face in both hands when he resurfaces again, placing kisses on his lips- so Billy wraps his arms around his waist and brings him closer. He holds him so close that Harrington has to wrap his legs around his hips and kiss him that way instead, smiling ever so warmly at the man he might call his lover. “I like seeing you this happy, Hargrove,” he murmurs, looking into those blue eyes. They glitter like the ocean like this, almost as if his irises themselves were imitating the waves. “I like having you here to see me like this,” Billy says back, kissing him again before Steve can say anything else. 

Being wrapped up in him like this, surrounded by the ocean; it makes his heart beat so hard it seemed like it was trying to escape from his ribcage, trying to reach Steve’s. He pulls him in until they’re just skin to skin, lips locked, tongues brushing between teeth, hands holding each other steadily. One of his hands tangles in his hair, the other beneath his thigh to support him- but they never break, not until Steve leans back ever so slightly and whispers ‘I love you’ against his lips. Billy feels his heart miss a beat and he grins at him again, kissing him even deeper this time. 

Goddamn, does he love him too. 


End file.
